Die schönste Erinnerung
by kissy94
Summary: Freudig lief ein kleines, rothaariges Mädchen durch das Haus. Denn heute sollte ein ganz besonderer Tag sein. Immer hin würde sie heute 5 Jahre alt werden.


_Die schönste Erinnerung_

Freudig lief ein kleines, rothaariges Mädchen durch das Haus. Denn heute sollte ein ganz besonderer Tag sein. Immer hin würde sie heute 5 Jahre alt werden. Ja, heute hatte Ange Ushiromiya ihren 5. Geburtstag und ihre Eltern würden ihn mit ihr feiern. Und mit etwas Glück, würde sogar ihr Onii-chan heute kommen. Leider hatten er und ihr Vater Probleme miteinander, weswegen er bei seinen Großeltern seiner verstorbenen Mutter lebte. Ja, leider waren sie nur Halbgeschwister und ihre Mutter war nur seine Stiefmutter. Trotzdem liebte sie ihren Onii-chan über alles.

„Kaa-chan, wann gibt es Kuchen?", fragte die kleine Ange ihre warm lächelnde Mutter.

„Um 5 Uhr.", erklärte sie ruhig.

Das kleine Mädchen stemmte sich auf die Couch, neben ihre Mutter und sah betroffen auf den Boden. Verwundert blickte die Mutter ihre Tochter an.

„Was ist, meine Süße?".

„G…glaubst du...glaubst du, Onii-chan…wird kommen?".

Traurig sah Kyrie ihre Kleine an.

Nach der Hochzeit von ihr und Rudolf zog Battler aus, da er nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass sein Vater nach dem Tod seiner Mutter eine neue Frau geheiratet hatte. Zwar hatte er nichts gegen Kyrie, dennoch konnte er dies nicht akzeptieren. Kyrie verstand Battler und nahm seine Entscheidung an. Von außen hin nahm es ihr Mann auch an, doch als seine Frau wusste sie, dass es ihn Innerlich sehr getroffen hatte. Sie selbst hatte nichts gegen Battler. Doch, und das war ihr bewusst, behandelte sie ihn vielleicht manchmal zu kalt. Aber er war Asumus Sohn, der ersten Frau ihres Mannes, denn sie lange zuvor schon liebte. Eifersucht quälte sie eine lange Zeit, bis sie ihren Mann hatte. Doch trotz allem hatte sie nichts gegen Battler und mochte ihn auch.

„Weißt du, mein Schatz…also, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er dich irgendwie kontaktieren wird um dir zu gratulieren! Immer hin liebt er dich sehr!", versuchte die Mutter ihre traurige Tochter aufzumuntern und strich ihr liebevoll über den Rücken.

Einen Moment blieb das kleine, rothaarige Geburtstagsmädchen noch traurig, erhellte jedoch schnell wieder ihr süßes Gesicht und grinste glücklich.

„Ja, da hast du bestimmt recht, Kaa-chan!".

„Na siehst du! Und jetzt guck doch noch mal in deinem Zimmer nach, ob es ordentlich ist.".

„Ok, mach ich.".

Freudig lief die Kleine in ihr Zimmer hoch, während ihr ihre Mutter glücklich nachsah.

Eine Zeitlang hatte sich Ange allein in ihren Zimmer mit ihren Puppen und Stofftieren beschäftigt. Dann fiel ihr ein Löwenplüschtier auf und sie musste direkt an ihre Maria-nee-chan denken und an ihren Sakutaro, den sie von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Sie mochte ihn sehr und zusammen spielten sie oft mit ihm. Maria hatte ihr viel über Magie erzählt, was sie jedoch nicht glaubt. Einmal war Maria sogar richtig sauer auf sie geworden, was sie nicht ganz verstand.

Plötzlich hörte sie die Türklingel läuten.

Glücklich lief sie schnell runter und wollte nachsehen, wer es sein könnte.

Zu ihrer schönen Überraschung stand da ihr Vater.

„Tou-chan!". Überglücklich lief das kleine Mädchen direkt in die Arme ihres Vaters. Sie war überrascht, denn eigentlich war er um diese Uhrzeit noch bei der Arbeit.

„Was machst du denn hier, Tou-chan?".

„Waaaas? Bin ich hier etwa nicht erwünscht?".

Kurz lachte Ange auf. „Doch, aber was machst du hier JETZT?".

„Na, zum Geburtstag meiner kleinen Prinzessin kann ich ja wohl mal früher kommen, oder!".

Voller Glück nickte sie heftig, bis ihr Vater sie wieder abstellte.

„Und, wann gibt´s das Geburtstagsessen?".

„Erst um 5 hat Kaa-chan gesagt!". Die Kleine pustete ihre Wangen demonstrativ auf und sah ernst zu ihrem Vater auf. Dieser lachte aufgrund dieser Grimasse und gab seiner Ehefrau einen Kuss.

„Tja, dann müssen wir uns eben noch gedulden, bis es 5 Uhr ist."

Gemeinsam mit seiner Frau ging er ins Wohnzimmer und nahm auf der Couch platz. Die kleine Ange sah hoch auf die Uhr im Flur. Sie zeigte 16:24 an. Also war es noch etwas bis zum Essen. Und Zeit für ihren geliebten Bruder, doch noch zu erscheinen.

Paar Minuten später klingelte diesmal das Telefon und Kyrie ging ran.

„Ja hallo?".

„…"

„Was willst du?".

Verwundert sah Ange zu ihrer Mutter hoch, die auf einmal einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf hatte. Gar nicht lieb!

„…".

„Ja, warum?".

„…".

„Mach ich, noch was?".

„…".

„Gut, tschüss!". Und schon legte sie wieder auf.

„Kaa-chan, wer war das?".

Kyrie sah runter zu ihrer verwundert blickende Tochter und lächelte wieder.

„Das war deine Tante Kasumi. Sie wünscht dir alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag.".

Immer noch verwundert nickte die Kleine und ging wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer. Ihr war bewusst, dass ihre Mutter keinen guten Kontakt mehr zu ihrer Familie hatte, nur noch mit ihrem Vater. Aber warum wusste sie selber auch nicht deswegen war sie über diesen Glückwunsch ziemlich überrascht.

Während der nächsten halbe Stunde kamen immer mal wieder Anrufe von anderen Verwandten, den Ushiromiyas. Mit denen wiederum hatte sie auch telefoniert und Maria hatte ihr am freudigsten beglückwünscht und sie zum Lachen gebracht.

Ihr Blick viel auf die vielen Geschenke. Zwar konnten ihre Verwandten nicht kommen, aber trotz der ganzen Arbeit hatten sie an sie gedacht und das machte das kleine Mädchen sehr glücklich.

Wieder einmal viel ihr Blick auf die Uhr und sie zeigte 16:54 an.

Traurig seufzte das Mädchen und sah, wie ihre Eltern schon alles vorbereiteten für das Essen.

Traurig stellte sich die Kleine Draußen an die Hauswand und wollte noch etwas auf ihren großen Bruder warten. Nach einer Zeit hörte sie von drinnen, dass sie gleich reinkommen sollte. Wieder seufzte sie traurig.

Doch gerade, als sie ihre Hoffnung aufgab, hörte sie plötzlich wie das Torgitter aufging und sah, mit ihrem zum Boden gerichteten Blick, plötzlich Schuhe.

„Yo, Ange! Happy Birthday!".

Überglücklich sah Ange nach oben und sah einen breit lächelnden Battler, mit einem kleinen Geschenk in der Hand.

„Battler Onii-chan!". Sofort lief die Kleine los, auf direkten Weg in die Arme ihrer Bruders, der sie auch schon sofort hoch nahm.

„Onii-chan, ich bin ja sooooo glücklich, dass du gekommen bist!". Das rothaarige Mädchen umarmte so stark ihren Bruder, dass er schon Schwierigkeiten hatte Gleichgewicht zu halten oder zu atmen.

„Das dachte ich mir. Komm, gehen wir rein.".

„Mhm.".

Zusammen mit seiner kleinen Schwester ging Battler rein zu seinen Eltern und lies sie dann vor dem Wohnzimmer los, in das die Kleine auch schon rein lief und sich glücklich auf ihren Platz setzte. Sie war überglücklich, dass ihr geliebter Bruder doch noch kam. Jetzt war für sie alles perfekt.

Vor dem Wohnzimmer begrüßte Battler seinen Vater und seine Stiefmutter. Kyrie und er umarmten sich zur Begrüßung, während ihn sein Vater in den Schwitzkasten nahm und ihm über die Haare rieb.

„Verdammt, du alter Bastard! Lass mich los!".

„Haha, dass hättest du wohl gern, nicht.".

Eine kurze Zeit lang rangen Beide noch miteinander, während ihnen die Frau des Hauses lächelnd zusah.

„Hey, Hilfe, Kyrie-san! Sag diesem alten Mann mal was.".

„Pah, das ist meine Frau. Warum sollte sie dir helfen, Bürchen?".

„Ok, ok, das reicht jetzt aber. Da drinnen wartet Ange schon auf uns. Und wir wollten das Geburtstagskind doch nicht warten lass, oder?".

Kurz blickten sich die beiden Männer noch grimmig an, bis sie von einander los ließen und wieder grinsend das Wohnzimmer betraten, in dem das kleine Mädchen schon freudig rum hüpfte auf ihrem Platz und ihre Familie mit einem breiten lächeln empfing.

Zuerst zog Battler seine Jacke aus, die er an Kleiderständer im Flur auf hing, ging dann auf den Tisch mit den Geschenken zu und legte seins mit dazu, bis er dann wieder an die Seite seiner süßen Schwester trat.

„Na, aufgeregt?", fragte Battler das überglückliche Kind, was nur ein heftiges Nicken als Antwort zustande brachte.

Kurz sah sich Battler um, bis er das gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte. Es war ein Stück Papier, was er anfing zu falten. Verwirrt sah Ange ihrem großen Bruder dabei zu, bis er das fertig gefaltete Papier ihr auf den Kopf setzte.

„Was ist das, Onii-chan?".

„Einer meiner alten Geburtstagsbräuche.".

„Geburtstagsbräuche?".

„Ja, als ich kleiner war, hat mir mein Ojii-chan immer solche Mützen gebastelt. Der Vater meiner Kaa-chan!".

„Ach so, danke, Onii-chan.". Glücklich betrachtete das kleine Mädchen den Hut, bis plötzlich ihr Vater das Licht ausmachte.

Dann kam ihre Mutter aus der Küche, mit einem großen Geburtstagskuchen auf den Händen. Dabei fingen die drei Ältesten im Raum an, Happy Birthday für das Geburtstagskind zu singen.

Total fasziniert sah Ange auf die Obsttorte.

„So Ange, jetzt puste die Kerzen aus und wünsch dir was Schönen dabei!", erklärte Battler.

„Ok.".

Kurz überlegte die Kleine noch angestrengt, bis sie strahlte und dann die 5 Kerzen ausblies.

Daraufhin begannen alle zu klatschen.

Rudolf schaltete wieder das Licht an und rief seinen Sohn. Überrascht blickte Battler zu seinem Vater, was er auch sofort wieder bereute. Denn schon spritzte ihm Cola ins Gesicht, die sein Vater soeben geöffnet hatte. Battler versuchte zwar, vor seinem Vater davon zu laufen, doch verfolgte ihn dieser. Ange lachte und klatschte belustigt. Auch Kyrie konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ok, ok, ihr Beiden, das reicht! Wir sollten jetzt lieber den Kuchen essen!".

„Genau, Kaa-chan hat Recht!".

Geschlagen kamen die beiden Männer zurück an den Tisch. Als Beide sich setzten fing Anges Mutter den Kuchen zu zerschneiden. Das erste Stück bekam natürlich das Geburtstagskind, was jedoch wartete mit dem Essen, bis jeder was hatte, was schnell erledigt war.

Freudig begann sie das Stück in sich zu schieben.

„Wirklich, es gibt kein Zweifel, dass ihr miteinander verwandt seid, wobei ich es bis eben so hätte denken können.".

„Wie meinste das den, alter Mann?".

„Na, bis eben hat meine Süße auf alle gewartet, aber danach hat sie so gegessen, wie du es tust.".

„Haha, sehr witzig!". Gespielt beleidigt zog Battler eine Schnute, was Ange zum Lachen brachte.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, räumten Kyrie und Battler den Tisch auf, während sich Rudolf um Ange kümmerte und sie dauernd fliegen lies.

„Danke, Battler-kun!".

„Ach was, das bisschen aufräumen schadet mir schon nicht.".

„Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine die Tatsache, dass du zu Anges Geburtstag gekommen bist. Sie hat schon Tage zuvor gefragt, ob du kommst oder nicht. Über deine Anwesenheit freut sie sich wahrscheinlich mehr als die unserer.".

Leicht grinsend räumte sie die Sachen in die Spüle. Battler sah sie dabei fragend an, setzte dann aber ebenfalls ein Grinsen auf.

„Sie freut sich bestimmt, dass ihre gesamte Familie anwesend ist. Ich werde auf jeden Fall jetzt öfters für sie da sein. Ich habe mir auch vorgenommen, am nächsten Familientreffen wieder dabei zu sein.".

„Ach was, wirklich?". Fragend sah Kyrie ihren Stiefsohn an.

„Ja. Zudem will ich wieder den Namen Ushiromiya annehmen.".

In einem zuvor überraschten und verwunderten Gesicht, erschien plötzlich ein Glückliches. Kyrie freute sich wirklich über die Tatsache. Sie war sich sicher, ihre kleine Tochter nun öfters Glücklich zu sehen.

„Na, da werden sie aber viele freuen. Insbesondere bestimmt dein Vater. Wann sagst du es ihm?".

„Ach, heut Abend. Jetzt sollte Ange lieber ihre Geschenke auspacken, oder?". Den letzten Satz sagte er besonders laut, was man auch noch im Wohnzimmer hören konnte. Daraus kamen dann als Antwort Freudengeschrei von sowohl einem kleinen Mädchen als auch einem erwachsenem Mann.

Zusammen kehrten Stiefmutter und Stiefsohn zurück ins Wohnzimmer, zusammen mit den anderen Beiden vor dem Pressentetisch.

„Also…fangen wir einfach mal mit diesem hier an.". Frei schnauze griff Battler einfach nach einem großen, länglichen Packen.

„Ah, das hier ist von deiner Eva-oba-san und deinem Hideyoshi-oji-san. Mach es mal auf.".

„Ok!".

„Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was Nee-san und ihrem Mann eingefallen ist.", legte Rudolf in den Raum und seine Frau nickte ihm zustimmend.

Hastig packte Ange das Geschenk aus und zum Vorschein kam eine große Puppe.

„Uhhh, ist die schöööön!", freute sich die Bescherte und packte auch noch die Verpackung aus, bis sie endlich die Puppe in der Hand hielt.

„Sie ist sooo weich!".

„Ja, stimmt. Tolle Wahl, nicht.". Ebenfalls Battler fand sie schön und seine Eltern nickten zustimmend.

„Ah, das hier ist von ihrem Sohn, unserem George-aniki.". Wieder gab Battler Ange ein Geschenk. Als sie dieses auspackte, kamen Malblock und Stifte raus.

„Ah, hier steht noch was: Lass deiner Fantasie freuen lauf, George.", las Battler laut vor.

„Boah, so viele Farben.".

„Dann mal weiter.". Jetzt machte Rudolf mit den Geschenken weiter und gab seiner Tochter das Geschenk von seiner kleinen Schwester Rosa. Als Ange es auspackte, kam ein süßes Kleid und schwarz braun raus.

„Uh, ist das süüüß! Oder, oder!".

„Ja, ist es wirklich!", stimmte Kyrie ihrer Tochter zu.

„Und das hier ist von ihrer Tochter, von deiner Maria-nee-chan.", sagte Kyrie und übergab ihr das nächste Geschenk.

„Das ist ein Elefant!", brachte die Kleine raus.

„Stimmt…der zudem auch noch lila ist!", erklärte Battler und sah genau wie seine Eltern verwirrt auf das Plüschtier, doch Ange freute sich und schmuste es einmal, bis ihr Vater mit dem nächsten Geschenk von seinem älteren Bruder Krauss und dessen Frau Natsuhi. Diese schenkten ihr einen Sparscheck mit einer erheblichen Summe, den sie einlösen konnte, wenn sie Volljährig ist.

„Tja Ange. Auf dieses Geschenk kannste noch lange warten um es einzulösen.", erklärte Battler seiner kleinen Schwester, nachdem er und der Rest erst einmal verwundert auf den Check geguckt hatten.

„Ok, ok, machen wir weiter. Ahh, das kann was lustiges sein.", erklärte Rudolf und überreichte seiner Kleinen das nächste Geschenk.

„Von wem ist das, Tou-chan?".

„Das ist von deiner Cousine Jessica-nee-chan!".

„Oh ja, ihr Geschenk kann was geben.", stimmte Battler seinem Vater zu.

Verwirrt packte das Mädchen das Geschenk aus. Unter dem Geschenkpapier kam eine Kiste raus, die sie öffnete. Im inneren befanden sich die verschiedensten Sachen. Paar Haargummis, paar Spangen, ein Springseil, ein Stressball, eine kleine Puppe, ein Platikkochlöffel und eine Kette.

„Wooooh, sind das schöne Sachen!", freute sich Ange und nahm alles Mal in die Hand.

„Ziemlich feminin.", stellte Battler fest. „Vielleicht versucht sie weiblicher zu werden?".

„Gut, aber jetzt kommen wir!", sagte Rudolf glücklich und nahm sich das größte Geschenk.

Verwundert sahen die beiden Geschwister auf das Geschenk. Es war größer als das Geburtstagskind selber. Also half Battler der Kleinen. Gemeinsam rissen sie das Geschenkpapier runter. Zum Vorschein kam die Verpackung einer kleinen Kücheninsel. Sofort bekam Ange große Augen und atmete einmal laut ein.

„Wow. Das ist ja riesig.", meinte Battler zu seinen Eltern und nickte dabei.

Kurz herrschte zwischen ihm und seinem Vater Ruhe, während Kyrie ihrer Tochter erklärte, das sie morgen zusammen die Küche in ihrem Spielzimmer aufbauen würden.

„Das hat doch sicherlich Kyrie-san ausgesucht, hab ich Recht.".

„Meine Idee war es ihr ein fern steuerbares Flugzeug zu kaufen.", gab er kleinlaut von sich zudem Battler und wissend zustimmen konnte.

„War ja klar. Du und Geschenke passen eben nicht zusammen.".

„Also sind meine Geschenkideen immer schlecht?", fragte er empört nach.

„Alter Mann, du wolltest mir bereits zu meinem 10. Geburtstag ein Motorrad schenken!".

„Männer haben an einem Motorrad gefälligst nichts auszusetzen, Sohn!".

„Hab ich ja auch nicht, aber doch bitte nicht mit 10 Jahren!".

„Wann denn?".

„Na, jetzt zum Beispiel!".

„Gut!".

„Was gut?".

„Dann schenk ich dir zu deinem Geburtstag ein Motorrad!".

„Echt jetzt?".

„Echt jetzt!".

„Hey ihr Beiden. Wenn ihr euren Streit fertig habt, könnten wir mit dem letzten Geschenk weiter machen!". Kyrie und ihre Tochter hatten diesen ´Streit´ amüsiert betrachtet, bis ihr auffiel, dass der Blick ihrer Tochter auf dem letzten Packet lag.

„Stimmt! Denn jetzt kommt meins!", bemerkte Battler glücklich und überreichte seiner kleinen Schwester seins. Überglücklich nahm Ange das Geschenk entgegen und machte es auf. Das erste was ihr auffiel war der Buchtitel: Die Schneekönigin.

„Mach es mal auf!", erklärte Battler grinsend weiter.

Nickend machte Ange die erste Seite auf, aus der plötzlich eine Karte fiel. Zwar konnte sie noch nicht lesen, aber sie erkannte, dass dies eine Karte zum Freizeitpark war.

„Das ist eine Familienkarte zum Freizeitpark. Mensch, als ich die gekauft habe, war das echt peinlich!".

„Wieso das denn, Battler-kun?".

„Na, der Verkäufer hat mich erst einmal gefragt, ob ich mit meiner Familie komme. Natürlich habe ich bejaht. Und dann hat er gefragt ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge sei. Ich habe dann verwirrt nachgefragt, was Mädchen oder Junge. Und der meinte so, ja, haben sie eine Tochter oder einen Sohn. Das war peinlich! Dann musste ich ihm erklären, dass ich keine Kinder habe und damit meine Eltern und meine kleine Schwester meinte!".

Alle anderen Anwesenden lachten über dieses Ereignis, auch Battler stimmt kurz danach mit ein.

„Aber Onii-chan! Ich kann doch noch nicht lesen! Soll ich es mit Kaa-chan und Tou-chan abends lesen?".

„Aber nein, das darfst du nicht! Das ist UNSER Buch! Das lese ich dir immer weiter vor, wenn ich komme! Einverstanden?".

„Ja, einverstanden Onii-chan!".

„Gut, dann helfe ich unseren Eltern mal hier etwas aufzuräumen kurz, ok!".

„Ok!".

Während ihre Familie die Sachen wegräumte, freute sich Ange über die Geschenke ihrer großen Bruders. Das würde nämlich bedeuten, dass sie sich noch viel öfters sehen würden!

Nachdem alles weg war, setzten sie sich aufs Sofa und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche.

Als es dann halb 7 war, meinte Kyrie, dass sie jetzt zu Abend essen können.

Huckepack schleppte Battler Ange zum Esstisch und lies sie da wieder runter.

Zum Abend gab es Anges Lieblingsessen. Pommes mit Fischstäbchen.

„Mhh, das ist auch mein Lieblingsessen, Ange!", erklärte Battler.

„Echt? Auch Tou-chans!"

„Echt?", vergewisserte sich Battler bei seinem Vater, der zur Antwort nickte.

Zusammen aßen sie und zum Nachtisch gab es Schock- und Vanillepudding.

Voll setzten sie sich zurück aufs Sofa und sahen etwas Fern.

Ange lehnte sich gegen ihren Onii-chan. Wenn er schon Mal da war, wollte sie dies auch genießen!

Kurz vor 9 vernahm Battler ein Gähnen von seiner Schwester.

„Schon müde?", fragte er grinsend nach und bekam als Antwort ein kleines Nicken.

„Wie wär´s? Wenn du jetzt dir schnell die Zähne putzen gehst und dann umgezogen im Bett liegst, komm ich nochmals zu dir hoch und lese dir was vor!".

„Ja!", gab die Kleinere glücklich von sich und sagte ihren noch gute Nacht, bis sie dann nach oben verschwand.

Nachdem Ange weg war, sah Kyrie zu Battler.

„Battler-kun. Du schläfst heute Nacht hier, stimmt´s?".

„Ja!", bestätigte er ihr.

„Gut, dein Zimmer ist bereits bezogen. Wenn du fertig mit lesen bist kannst du schon rein.".

„Gut, danke. Ach ja, Paps.".

„Hm?". Rudolf sah zu seinem Sohn der anfing, ihm das zu erzählen, was er auch schon Kyrie in der Küche gesagt hatte.

Kurz herrschte danach stille, bis Rudolf anfing zu grinsen und wieder zum Fernseher blickte.

„Find ich gut.", war sein kurzer Beitrag dazu. Battler nahm das als eine positive Einstellung zu seiner Entscheidung an, da er wusste, dass sein Vater nie groß Emotionen zeigte.

„Na dann, will ich mal hoch und Ange vorlesen. Gute Nacht.".

„Gute Nacht.", kam es von seinen Eltern.

Oben angekommen sah er schon seine süße Schwester im Bett liegen zusammen mit dem Buch.

„Ah, Onii-chan! Da bist du ja!".

„Ja.".

Ange rückte in ihrem Bett etwas zur Seite und hob die Decke um ihrem Bruder zu erklären, er solle sich zu ihr legen. Das tat Battler natürlich auch und nahm das Buch entgegen.

„Also, wollen wir mal anfangen!".

Nachdem er das Buch öffnete begann er auch schon, ihr aus dem Buch vorzulesen.

Glücklich lehnte sich Ange mit geschlossenen Augen in den Armen ihres großen Bruders zurück und hörte ihm beim Lesen zu. Mit der Zeit bemerkte sie, wie sie immer müder wurde und ihr Tag so langsam endete. Doch das machte ihr nicht viel. Denn heute hatte sie das bekommen, was sie wollte – einen Tag mit ihrer Familie.

Nachdem es schon ziemlich spät geworden war, entschlossen sich auch Rudolf und Kyrie ins Bett zu gehen. Doch davor sahen sie nochmals bei ihrer Tochter nach. Überraschend stellten sie fest, dass Battler bei ihr eingeschlafen war. Sie wollten sie nicht stören deswegen machten sie das Licht aus und machten die etwas bei.

_Somit endete Anges schönste Erinnerung die sie besaß._

_Doch bis heute, 10 Jahre nach dem Massenmord an ihrer gesamten Familie, hatte sie es nicht geschafft, die Schneekönigin zu Ende zu lesen. Denn das war das Buch, das nur sie und ihr Onii-chan lesen sollten, zusammen._


End file.
